User talk:SweetieBotXLS
Welcome Hi, welcome to UAOACC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Censorship of Adventure Time of Australia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pricerocks245 (Talk) 18:11, June 17, 2012 Sure Sure! You can promote this wiki... I tried to do that yesterday and coudn't get it to work on accound of my slow internet. For the summary part, just write a detailed summary aout what this wiki is about, what we are doing, and what they can do and see once they come to this wiki. Oh, and if you don't know how to do it, just go to the admin button at the botton of the screem, then click the button that says promote. Thanks! Oh and please remeer to sign your posts! LIKE OH MY GLOB BRAD!!! (talk) 15:57, October 29, 2012 (UTC)soccerissocool11LIKE OH MY GLOB BRAD!!! (talk) 15:57, October 29, 2012 (UTC) And yet he calls himself "ChilledEnderman" Now that ChilledEnderman wants revenge on us we can now expect much more spamming from now till the end of time itself! i replyed to that thread saying that this whole thing is going to turn out like price and his 34 accounts. but anyway to my point, i like to deal with haters and i was wondering if i could be a chat mod or a rollback :D. (update) hmm... seems like you are not here. Thoeoxu89 (talk) 21:51, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I am here, just with a new username. Vinyl The Vampire 17:09, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Blocked me already? Damn, you fast son. About those sockpuppet accounts I dont sockpuppet. I just arrive, contribute, do edits to pages, but never sockpuppet. Whoever sockpuppets might be like this http://i1054.photobucket.com/albums/s481/celestedog/Avatars/Enderman.png Chilled Enderman http://i1054.photobucket.com/albums/s481/celestedog/Avatars/Enderman.png 00:33, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ----> I never said you sockpuppeted... Vinyl The Vampire 06:19, December 10, 2012 (UTC) What is going on here? and why did you use That image? Thoeoxu89 (talk) 06:37, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Woah, woah. He hasn't done anything bad yet. We can't block him just now. Vinyl The Vampire 07:38, December 10, 2012 (UTC) That arrow was for this photo -------> You get the idea which one http://i1054.photobucket.com/albums/s481/celestedog/Avatars/Enderman.png Chilled Enderman http://i1054.photobucket.com/albums/s481/celestedog/Avatars/Enderman.png 00:33, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Re You changed your name :O Why? Oh and yeah, I'm still alive :P. Night here (use your signature please) I just felt like I could've gone with a better username. I settled on SweetieBotXLS (could've been better but oh well) Phoenix Wright (talk) 07:09, December 21, 2012 (UTC) UAOACC-TAWOG War II READ THIS. Chat I tried, bro. Didn't work. The Martyr 11:02, January 15, 2013 (UTC) HEY SWEETIEBOTXLS DO U THINK CANADA CENSORSHIP IS SO FUCKING RETARDED? IF SO I WANT YOU TO SCREAM SCREECHING HAZARD IN THE DARK AS LOUD AS YOU CAN!!! Yup! I was finally able to change my picture xD It wouldn't let me before o-O BUUUT, now, it works :D Hehehe... Ha! You don't know how hard I laughed at your message!! Of course, I love Double D, but not in a real 'love' way xD In the show, I ship him with Eddy because I just adore them together :) EddXEddy has become my OTP ;w; SECRET MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM TO GO T'he wiki '''h'as been pretty 'i'nactive at the moment. I 's't'i'''ll think we could do '''s'ome improvement. '''Not '''much to improve right now, though. '''A thing that we could improve is the pacing. It takes forever for something to actually happen and most regular comments are just joke'''s. C'mon '''you '''guys! We haven't '''bloody '''accomplished anything. Oh well, at least it's good and none of the usual members are '''idiots. (this is pointless and i don't really feel this way about the wiki but i just did it to do a code) Phoenix Wright (talk) 06:37, July 19, 2013 (UTC)